rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/My Tangled the Series Next Gen kids
Varian and Cassandra's kids and Rapunzel and Eugene's kids years after Tangled: The Series. Victor: Victor is one of Varian and Cassandra's kids. He is a responsible, do-gooder. He is determined to save the world and is determined to make his parents proud. He takes after his dad quite a bit. He is highly intelligent, responsible, and selfless. He wants to help others, even if some don't need help. He's determined to save the world and make his parents proud. Age: '''14 '''Likes: '''Alchemy, helping others, inventing things, reading, writing, and his family '''Dislikes: '''Being manipulated, ignorance, being judged, and being overlooked '''Family: '''Varian and Cassandra (parents) Lara and Ginny (sisters) Toby (brother) Mother Gothel (grandmother) Quirin (grandfather) The Captain of the Guards (adoptive grandfather) '''Friends: '''Anxelin '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Lara: Lara is one of Varian and Cassandra's kids. She is a fierce tomboy. She is very much like her mother - brave, assertive, and strong. She wants to be Rapunzel's royal guard for her friend Anxelin - Rapunzel and Eugene's eldest daughter, when she becomes queen. She takes after her mother quite a bit. She's very brave, assertive, and strong. At times she can be stubborn and wants to get her way. She is also very fearless and is willing to stand up to any threat in Corona. '''Age: '''11 '''Likes: '''Standing up for herself, battle, fighting and other forms of combat, the guards, being tough, and helping others '''Dislikes: '''Getting taken advantage of, being manipulated, fake friends, phonies, and getting in trouble '''Family: '''Varian and Cassandra (parents) Victor and Toby (brothers) Ginny (sister) Mother Gothel (grandmother) Quirin (grandfather) The Captain of the Guards (adoptive grandfather) '''Friends: '''Anxelin (best friend) '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Ginny: Ginny is one of Varian and Cassandra's kids. She is the shy sweetheart. She is very shy, timid, and naive - often getting herself into trouble without even realizing she made a poor choice. She takes after her father a little and is very shy, timid and naive. She can be kind of mischievous and gets herself into trouble without knowing she made a poor choice. Despite that, she is very sweet and loves helping her parents on their daily errands. '''Age: '''7 '''Likes: '''Her family, alchemy, dolls, and nature '''Dislikes: '''Being noticed, getting in trouble, standing up for herself, and barbarians '''Family: '''Varian and Cassandra (parents) Victor and Toby (brothers) Lara (sister) Mother Gothel (grandmother) Quirin (grandfather) The Captain of the Guards (adoptive grandfather) '''Friends: '''Ruby (best friend) '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Toby: Toby is one of Varian and Cassandra's kids. He is the highly intelligent, "daddy's little boy." He is very much like his father and looks up to him. He also studies alchemy and will help his dad with his various experiments. He takes after his father quite a bit. He is very smart and spirited and is very determined to help others. He is also very devious and mischievous at times. '''Age: '''5 '''Likes: '''Alchemy, his dad, doing experiments, and helping others '''Dislikes: '''Being overlooked, ignorance, and his experiments backfiring '''Family: '''Varian and Cassandra (parents) Lara and Ginny (sisters) Victor (brother) Mother Gothel (grandmother) Quirin (grandfather) The Captain of the Guards (adoptive grandfather) '''Friends: '''Ruby (also crush) '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Anxelin: Anxelin is one of Rapunzel and Eugene's daughters. She is very much like her mother. She has a mischievous side like her father, but is mostly very put together and poised. She aspires to be queen like her mother and is next in line for the throne. She is also always there for her sister, Ruby, and best friend, Lara. She takes after her mother quite a bit. She is very adventurous, brave, and kind-hearted. She also has some similar interests to both her parents and she's incredibly loyal. She is also very generous and wants to do the right thing. '''Age: '''13 '''Likes: '''Her family, painting, adventure, scheming, eating, and baking '''Dislikes: '''Uptight princess duties, following rules, being perfect, and being overlooked '''Family: '''Rapunzel and Eugene (parents) Ruby (sister) Arianna, Frederic, and Edmund (grandparents) '''Friends: Lara (best friend) and Victor '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Ruby: Ruby is one of Rapunzel and Eugene's daughters. She takes after both her mother and father a bit. Despite being friends with Ginny, Ruby sometimes makes fun of her. She hopes to be queen, but her older sister, Anxelin is already preparing to serve the role. She also looks up to her mother and wants to be just like her. She is very much your typical spoiled princess. Though she can be stuck-up and selfish, she loves her family a lot and wants to help Corona...but doesn't like to get too dirty. She can be brutally honest and harsh, but is also pretty bubbly and kind-hearted. '''Age: '''6 '''Likes: '''Being royal, tea, looking down on others, being pretty, looking good, dresses, make-up, and her mother '''Dislikes: '''Uncivilized people, rudeness, ignorance, and badly dressed people '''Family: '''Rapunzel and Eugene (parents) Anxelin (sister) Arianna, Frederic, and Edmund (grandparents) '''Friends: '''Ginny (best friend) and Toby '''Enemies: '''Zhan Tiri (also known as The Ghostly Girl) Category:Blog posts